Johnny Re-Animated
' Johnny Re-Animated '''is the second part of the 59th episode and the 118th episode over all. Plot Johnny and Dukey bring cartoon characters (that parodies the show) to life, but the cartoon characters think Porkbelly is a zombie infested town & try to destroy it along with all of it's inhabitants. Summary Sissy comes over to Johnny's house and doesn't leave as she needs for him to watch the Dawg and Bone Show with her. As a result, Johnny steals an invention from the girls to bring the cartoon's main characters to life to play with her. Susan and Mary warn them not to press the pause button, but it was too late. Johnny "accidentally" pressed the pause button and froze his sisters. The characters were gonna play with Sissy but they scared her away. The two cartoon characters are from a zombie hunting cartoon, so they think Johnny is a zombie. They hit Johnny and Dukey with frying pans thinking it won't hurt them. Dukey realized that they are from a "squash and stretch" cartoon, meaning that they can't get hurt in their TV show and in the real world, but everyone else can. The cartoons see their show on TV and think it is a portal. Then they try to jump in but they break the TV instead. So they try to blow it up. Dukey told Johnny to pause them, but remote broke when he was hit by a frying pan. Johnny and Dukey go to the lab to get the main DVR. Meanwhile, the two cartoon characters go outside to hunt people, thinking they are zombies. Three minutes later Johnny presses the unpause button and unfreezes the girls. Susan and Mary then discover how much damage they did. Susan and Mary then take the remote to fix it, while Johnny and Dukey stall the cartoon characters. Johnny and Dukey go to the cartoons on a dune buggy with built in frying pans and hit them with it. That made the citizens laugh at the cartoons. The cartoons got their guns, but then Johnny gets the Steam Roller Mode which flattens the cartoons. Next Johnny uses Super TNT Dynamite Mode. Still there are no results. But then they used Chicken Mode to prevent from being blasted. Susan and Mary finished the remote and went to give it to Johnny. Dawg and Bone were about to use a laser to destroy Johnny and Dukey. Susan and Mary gave Johnny the remote and he pressed the pause button one second before they were blasted. Johnny and Dukey put Dawg and Bone back in their show. As the sisters prepare to punish Johnny, he tells Susan and Mary that Dawg has two genius brother that they might like. The kids go into the TV, and Susan and Mary flirt with the twins who are quickly infatuated with them while their dogs and brothers play. Then Dawg and Bone hits Johnny and Dukey with the frying pans. Trivia *The Dawg and Bone Show is a parody of Johnny Test. **Dawg and Bone are voiced by James Arnold Taylor and Louis Chrillo, the same voice actors as Johnny and Dukey. *Dawg's twin brother's are just a gender swap of Susan and Mary. **The twin brothers have a crush on Jill Nexdor, a gender swap of Gil Nexdor. *The invention in this episode has a somewhat similar appearance to the one that was shown in Johnny and the Mega Roboticles. *Sissy refers to Missy as "Fluffy" in this episode. *The events of Li'l Johnny and Johnny Test in Outer Space are mentioned. *'Running Gag:' Johnny being to oblivious to realize the similarities between Dawg and Bone and his own life. *The remote pause button is a bit similar to Johnny on the Clock. Goofs *When Johnny and Dukey ran out of the living room, Dawg and Bone blasted the room with their blasters. Yet, when they returned to the living room with Susan and Mary, the living room was fine. *Like in Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny, it is never explained how Sissy managed to get in the house without Hugh's knowledge. Quotes * "But I don't like Dawg and Bone or you or- RUN!"- Johnny ---- * "You cannot defeat me, Test"- Sissy ---- * ''Johnny: "She has no friends, she's always with her dog, and causes trouble wherever she goes!" * Dukey, in response: "Wait, this sounds Familiar..." * Johnny: "You're right! It's Dawg and Bone! No wonder she likes that show so much." ---- *"Hey, Test! Something's wrong with your TV! Dawg and Bone disappeared!"- Sissy ---- *"Ow! You hit us with frying pans!"- Johnny ---- * "They can't get hurt in our world, but we can!"- Dukey ---- * Mary:"How long did you pause us for?" * Dukey: "Um... 3 minutes." * Susan: Well, how much trouble could a boy and his dog get into in that time?" (Johnny and Dukey explain everything, causing the girls to scream powerfully enough to make the whole house jump off the ground.) --- * "Dukey": "We're not zombies okay!?!?!" Gallery jeakr.png|Korean Title Card jeade.png|German Title Card Johnny and Dukey Face Smash.jpg 7D85887C-5FD8-4DC4-8CC1-98B1AE2CF3C4.jpeg|Frying pan faces|link=Johnny test re-animated A2EFC9DA-E1CD-47FA-B6A6-8833574BC784.jpeg|Smash AF903C67-F29A-4312-9CB6-4BD8D6DA6BFC.jpeg|More squashed faces CBE291B1-C647-45F0-AAC9-3797F2B6A921.jpeg|Derp face Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Parodies Category:Images Requested Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book